Kidnapped
by TeamLeoV247
Summary: "Luke!" Annabeth growled. "Where are you?" Two figures stepped out of the shadows. Luke and someone else. "Where am I? Where's Percy?" Luke chuckled. "He should be here soon enough." Luke said. "I sent him an invitation." He made quote signs with his fingers when he said the word Invitation. "Are... Are you holding me for ransom?" Rated T for Teen
1. Chapter 1

Percy

Percy jogged past the basketball courts were all the Apollo kids were shooting hoops. He watched as one stood at the half-court line and

shot it in, nothing but net. Percy was a little jealous. He wished he could shoot that well. Back on topic. Percy was trying to get to the Athena

cabin. He needed Annabeths' advice on something. He reached the Ares cabin- number 5. Percy felt sorry that the children of Athena has to

house next to the awful Ares kids. The boar's head glared at him above the door. It's eyes seemed to follow every move he made. Percy

shuddered. His jogging had slowed to a walk. The path still blurred under his feet. Soon, he was at the door of the Athena cabin. Percy took

a deep breath. He walked in the ajar door and found Malcolm sweeping the floor.

"Hey Malcolm." Percy said. "Have you seen Annabeth?" Malcolm frowned.

"Last I saw her, she was on forest control, but that was two hours ago." Percy became very aware.

"She hasn't come back to check in yet?" He asked.

"No. Not yet. Don't freak out Percy." Malcolm informed him. "She's probably fine." But Percy wasn't convinced.

"I'm going to go look for her. This isn't like Annabeth. She always checks in with me every hour." Percy said. Percy dashed out the door and

into the woods behind the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

Annabeth checked her watch. It was already half-past four. She should check into camp. Annabeth slipped her dagger into the case and

looked out into the woods. There was a rustle behind her. Annabeth whirled around to see... nothing? Must be the wind. Annabeth thought.

She turned back around and started walking back into camp. A stick snapped behind her. She turned around and expected to see a

hellhound or something, but she came face-to-face to Luke Castellan.

"Luke!" Annabeth was surprised to see him. Then she was immediately skeptical. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh." Luke chuckled. "I'm just here to see an old friend."

"Are you under a flag of truce?" Annabeth asked. Luke was silent for a few seconds. Then he growled. "Get her." Two invisible forces

grabbed her arms and Luke chuckled.

"Luke!" Annabeth gasped. "What are you doing?" Luke made no response. "Percy!" She screamed. "Percy help!" One of the invisible

people silenced her by slamming a giant hand over her mouth. She shrieked, but her cries were muffled.

" Don't call for Percy. He won't come to help you." Luke said. Annabeth wriggled and writhed, but she was thrown on the ground.

"What are these things?" Annabeth gasped. She had knocked the invisible force out of the way.

"Storm spirits under my control." Luke said. His expression was hard as steel.

"Luke stop." Annabeth pleaded, but it was getting harder to breathe. It was as if the storm spirits were clogging her insides, making Annabeth

dysfunctional. "Percy..." She choked. "Please."

"None of that Annabeth." Luke chided. With one last effort, she screamed, hoping her voice would reach Percy. Luke covered her mouth and

hit her over the head with the end of Backbiter. The world slowly, and painfully, faded to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for all the comments! Feel free to tell me things you like, didn't like, things I did wrong, and things I should change!**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**TeamLeoV247**

* * *

Percy

Percy scouted the woods, his eyes alert for any sign of Annabeth. Leaves blurred under his feet. "Annabeth?" He called. A few minutes

passed as her veered towards Zeus' Fist.

"Percy!" Annabeths' voice cried out. "Percy help!" She sounded in pain.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled "Annabeth, where are you?" No response. He picked up the pace and sprinted towards the sound of her voice. Then

a murderous scream rang through the woods. It was Annabeth. "Annabeth!" Percy cried. "Answer me!" There was no answer. The woods

were silent. Percy frantically sprinted to where where he had last heard Annabeth. He almost missed the area. Annabeths' dagger sat in the

middle of a mess of leaves and footprints. Percy picked it up and under it was a folded-up piece of paper. It was labeled: Perseus Jackson,

Son of Poseidon. This wasn't Annabeth's. She would never hide anything from Percy. He unfolded the paper and read it.

**Dearest Percy,**

**Annabeth is under my "watch". If you want her back, meet me at the Empire State Building at midnight.**

**Your former "friend"**

**Luke Castellan**

**P.S. If you bring anyone to help, you will be publicly, and painfully executed.**

Percy was outraged. He was about to scream, but instead, slipped the paper in his pocket, and dashed to his cabin. If his friends knew about

this, they'd try to come with him. The only one he could count on was Blackjack, his pegasus, but that was only for backup. Percy couldn't let

anyone know about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry uploading this one took so long... I've had a ton of other things to do... and other books to read.**

**-TeamLeoV247 3**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth woke up in a hazy state. She didn't remember anything about the beginning of her day, or why she was tied to a chair.

"Holy Hephaestus, where am-" She started. Then a light flashed on and nearly blinded Annabeth. Spots dances in her eyes. Then she

remembered Luke.

"Luke!" Annabeth growled. "Where are you?" Two figures stepped out of the shadows. Luke and someone else. "Where am I? Where's Percy?"

Luke chuckled.

"He should be here soon enough." Luke said. "I sent him an invitation." He made quote signs with his fingers when he said the word Invitation.

"Are... Are you holding me for ransom?" Annabeth was suddenly worried. She knew how powerful Luke could be.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Luke pushed someone forward and Annabeth saw that this person was not on his side, but was also in her state. It was a female dressed in silver and black clothes. She had vibrant blue eyes and spiky black hair with freckles dotted across her face.

"Thalia!' Annabeth gasped. The girl stumbled forward, a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Luke!" She said. "What are you doing?" Luke shoved Thalia on the floor.

"Stop!" Annabeth cried. She struggled and writhed under the ropes, but Luke had tied them tight. "Don't hurt her Luke!" Luke smiled and

yanked Thalia up. She cried out. Annabeth saw that her left leg was twisted at the wrong angle. "What did you do to Thalia?" Annabeth

demanded. Luke just sighed and walked away, locking the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Thalia raised her head weakly. Annabeth

had never seen her this unstable before. "Thalia, what happened?" Annabeth choked out. It was difficult for her to see Thalia this way. Thalia

supported herself on Annabeth's' chair. She cried out as she got on her feet. Annabeth saw that Thalia's shield, Aegis, was stripped off her

wrist. Then she noticed that her own dagger and watch were gone.

"I have to find a way to get you out of that chair." Thalia said, but it was more than a whisper. Thalia reached shaking hands behind the chair

and felt the huge maze of knots that held Annabeth to the chair.

"It's okay." Annabeth said. "Don't try." She hung her head sadly, but Thalia jerked on one rope and they all fell off.

"It was a slip knot." Thalia informed her.

"Luke must've wanted me to escape. He's too smart to tie an easy knot." Annabeth guessed. "He's testing us."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

Percy paced in his cabin. He needed a strategic move. He had placed Annabeth's' dagger on his nightstand along with the note. Why had Luke

taken Annabeth? Was he trying to break her? Or was he trying to break Percy? Percy sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. He

refused to cry, but it felt like the sky was falling on his shoulders again. Then a wave of anger burst through him. He slammed his fist into the

dresser making his knuckles split. Blood started to pour out. Annabeth's dagger had clattered to the ground. Percy didn't bother to pick it up.

Instead, he gazed out the window of the Poseidon cabin. The satyrs danced lazily in the strawberry fields and played reed pipes. They

reminded him of Grover. He was on a retrieval mission to a demigod in Pennsylvania. The sun was a bright orange peach hovering over the Big

House. It was almost dinner, but Percy felt to sick to eat. How would he get Annabeth from Luke? Maybe he would call Thalia. She'd know

what to do. Percy walked over to the fountain in the middle of the room and picked up a drachma.

"'Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis." The screen blurred and showed a dark and filthy room. "Thalia? Where are you?"

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice rang out.

"Annabeth?!" Percy cried. "Where did Luke take you? Why's Thalia there with you?"

"Percy, this is dangerous." Annabeth swallowed hard. "If Luke finds out that you contacted us-"

"Percy Jackson, is that you?" Luke's voice suddenly echoed through the room.

"Luke!" Annabeth stammered. Luke's face appeared in front of the iris message.

"Were you calling Thalia for help?"' Luke snorted. "What did I tell you?"

"Luke- Thalia started.

"Luke! Let them go!" Percy shouted. Luke slashed through the message Then the cloud disappeared.


End file.
